It is estimated that over 75% of the United States population wears some sort of corrective eyewear and glasses are the most common. We have records of magnification lenses in early Egyptian hieroglyphs back in the 5th century BCE. Although glasses are a great invention and have allowed people to see better, they do have some drawbacks. Eyestrain and headaches can be caused by wearing the glasses especially when worn while using a computer.
It is well known to provide cooling to the head area and specifically around the eyes to give relief from eyestrain and headaches. Ice bags, chemical cold packs, cool washcloth and other means of providing cooling to the head area are used to provide this cooling relief. Although these methods often provide relief, they are not easy to use and generally require the user to interrupt their activity and apply the cold to the affected area. Furthermore, many eye diseases are due to excessive production of reactive oxygen species generating free radicals resulting in many known eye diseases (oculopathies). It is known that cooling of biological structures reduces the production of free radicals which can damage the eye and vision.
There is a need for glasses that not only provide corrective vision, but also provide the user with relief from eyestrain and headaches and use cooling to reduce and prevent the development of eye diseases.